


Kryptonite

by goldenage



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenage/pseuds/goldenage
Summary: Tim Drake can't keep his dynamic a secret forever, especially not around a handsome Kryptonian.





	Kryptonite

Tim was good at hiding things, it came with the territory: working with Batman, leading Young Justice, being a hero. Only Bruce and Stephanie knew his true dynamic, although he was certain the rest his family had already guessed, again that came with the territory. It was hard to hide it from him. Not because of Connor, who was no more intelligent or perceptive than anyone else, no, it was Tim who kept screwing up. Biology, that's what Stephanie called it, a nuisance was what it was. Connor Kent, the son of Superman, the clone of Superman, who was by any and all definition the perfect man, the perfect Alpha. Everything Tim had to pretend to be. Strong, Brave and Handsome. 

They were patrolling together. Young Justice was tracking a group who they believed we're kidnapping underage metas and experimenting on them. They were watching the docks, hiding in the shadows, waiting for a ship to unload what they believed to be a group of these children. It would give the other members of young justice the proof they needed to make a move on those connected to the shipments, and they'd hopefully be able to save some children as well. It was hard to concentrate. They'd been perched in a small covered spot on a rooftop for hours, watching various shipments being unloaded, none of them what they were looking for. Hours of crouching in close proximity was slowly driving Tim insane. Focusing was impossible with Connor almost on top of him, crouching all alone for hours on end in such a small gap was prooving to be anything but ideal. Connor's pheramones swirled around him making his inner Omega think of all sorts of terrible things they could do together in the dark. 

Hiding that he was an Omega was logical, he wasn't the only Omega who fought crime, but he was certainly one of a very small number who did so without powers. Bigotry wasn't as prevalent as it had once been, but it still wouldn't do for an Omega, a powerless Omega, to be caught wearing a cape and going out looking for trouble after dark. He couldn't stop being a hero, it was who he was, it would always be who he was, he could no more stop being a hero then he could become an Alpha. So he hid his dynamic. He wasn't sure he could keep it hidden from Superboy much longer. He'd tried. At first he'd kept his distance from the other man, kept their relationship a working one, as formal as possible, modelling his behavior after Batman, as cool and distant as possible. He liked Connor though, not just as an Alpha, but also as a friend, and slowly but surely he began to spend more and more time with the other man, not just as Young Justice but as a crime fighting duo. But he couldn't stop thinking about him, not very many things could stop Tim but suffice to say Connor Kent was his kryptonite.

"Drake!" Connor hissed, pulling him from his thoughts. "Look!" They couldn't be called anything but goons. Tall and broad and all the same, dressed head to toe in black, with ski masks covering their faces. They were unloading crates big enough, and heavy enough by the strained faces of the goons, to contain the children. They didn't need to wait much longer before the first crate was levered open and the goons started moving unconscious children to an unmarked truck. "We have confirmation, move in." Tim ordered into his radio, knowing he didn't need to give his friends any more instructions. They moved together with ease. It didn't take them long, a dozen unpowered men and women were never going to put up much of a fight against Tim's skill and Connor's power. They tied them to docks for the police to find. The children presented more of an issue, there were only ten of them but even such a small amount was enough to cause an issue. They had to take the truck, they had no other way of moving the children. First to the young Justice headquarters, then to their respective homes or to the Justice League for protection. Even after the children were safe, Tim still couldn't escape for some time on his own. First he had to debrief the other members of the team, then he had to contact Batman, then the Justice League to give them an update, something Connor insisted on sticking around for.

He had never really been interested in Alphas. When he'd presented he'd been caught up in his search for Batman's true identity and afterwards, well, afterwards he hadn't had much time to think about any of that. As Robin, and now Red Robin, he was preoccupied with protecting Gotham, and more than that, with Batman, his family, Young Justice. Then he'd met Superboy. Who wouldn't be interested in Superboy. Everything about him screamed Alpha, the strength, the confidence, the arrogance. On several occasions he found himself loosing his train of thought when the taller man entered a room, or he would find himself daydreaming about less than appropriate things as the other man was talking. And now he insisted on waiting on him, following him around, partnering with him. He wanted to be friends, they were friends, but Tim was going crazy, desperate for a different kind of relationship with the man. The only relationship he'd ever been in had been Stephanie, he'd thought he'd loved her, thought he could pretend for her. Omegas being in relationships with other Omegas wasn't unheard of, but Stephanie hadn't wanted that. She'd thought he was an Alpha, and he had let her believe that, but you can't pretend forever and no one who worked with Batman could be accused of being unintelligent. It didn't take her long to figure it out, after that she'd tried, for him, because she probably did love him, but it didn't last and he didn't begrudge her that. Connor wasn't interested in him though, Connor wasn't interested in anyone. The other man had confided a few times that he only dated because be felt pressured to, to make him seem less alien, because it was the normal thing to do. It could ruin their friendship to suggest anything, and he would first have to out himself as an Omega, which could ruin so many things. 

He found himself glancing over at Connor more and more. He could hardly keep his eyes off the man as they listened to their teammates report their varying levels of success with their own mission. Couldn't stop himself from imagining what their life together would be like. Even after he had gone off on his own to fill out reports and paperwork he couldn't stop himself from imagining. How nice it would be to have someone he knew he could always rely on, he had his family, his friends, but there was always some issue, some mission, something that required attention. He imagined Connor making him his sole focus, not just on missions but at home. He let himself imagine living with the man, marrying him, fucking him. Pleasant thoughts. Impossible thoughts, he could never be with Connor. 

Stephanie's advice was terrible, she was in the midst of a relationship with Cain, who it turns out was a highly competent Alpha, and all she could think about was sex. His had been going off all day everyday for the last week with euphemisms, suggestive emojis and less than conservative suggestions about what he could do to seduce the Kryptonian. Not caring that he didn't care to seduce the man, who didn't want him anyway. Her list included everything from pulling a Lois Lane and throwing himself from a tall building and waiting to stripping off and waiting on the other man's bed, covered in only a few carefully placed swirls of whipped cream. Suffice to say he had no intentions of taking her advice. He didn't have anyone else to turn to. Bruce and Damian were written off completely. He knew Jason would be as bad as Steph. Dick, well Dick could be helpful, but based on his own tragic attempts at seducing first Barbara, then Kori, and now Jason, he wasn't sure Nightwing had anything helpful to contribute. 

"Fancy a bite?" Connor stood in the doorway holding a pizza box, "the others ordered, I managed to save us one from Bart." Tim glanced down at the paperwork he had been neglecting in favour of daydreaming about the Kryptonian. "Sorry for interrupting but well," he ran his hand through his messy hair, "didn't look like you were doing much work." Tim should say no, Bruce would have said no, he tried to say no. "I really shouldn't," he tried "I have work, and I need to shower..." And take his suppressants, but he couldn't say that could he. "That can all wait, you have to eat." Connor didn't wait for a response, flopping down on the sofa beside Tim and pushing the papers off the coffee table so he had room for the pizza. 

The pizza was still warm and Connor, well, Connor was Connor and it was easy to convince himself that there was no harm in taking his suppressants an hour earlier, to spend time with his friend instead. It was easy to forget he had things to do when Connor switched on the TV after they'd finished off the pizza and turned on some terrible film Tim didn't recognize for them to watch. It was even easier then to fall asleep, head lolling to the side onto Connor's broad shoulders, too tired to notice his friend's arm stretching around him to pull him close. 

He dreamt of Connor, pulling him close, confessing his love for him, his true dynamic, being accepted by the handsome Kryptonian and building a life with him. Connor pushing him down onto their shared bed and having his way with him. Strong hands holding him down, rough lips kissing him, moving down his neck, his chest, further. Moaning against the broad shouldered Kryptonian's chest as he begged for him to just... something, anything, desperate for him. It was a pleasant dreams, a familiar one, but it didn't last forever. Connor must have shifted under him, because all of a sudden he wasn't dreaming, he was awake and disorientated and much too hot. He was sticky with sweat, his dick pressing painfully against the material of his suit, a dampness between his thighs and under him, soaked right through his suits. He groaned, or maybe moaned, as he shifted trying to make sense of things. 

"You've went into heat while you were sleeping," Connor's voice, strong and reassuring, "I didn't want to wake you. Are your suppressants not working? Should I call someone?" Tim shook his head, frowning, trying to stand. "I need -" he stifled a moan, he needed to get to his quarters, needed to come up with an excuse, needed to make sense of things. He did not need Connor, didn't need his strong arms or broad chest or chiselled jawline. His legs weren't strong enough to hold up his weight but Connor caught him easily, moving to stand up so Tim could lean against him. His breath hitched, brain going into overdrive, heart racing as he tried to figure out how he could explain but he couldn't think through the haze of his heat. 

He would have thought it a dream if he hadn't woken up with Connor's strong arms around him. Memories of the last night at the forefront of his mind. Connor admitting he had know Tim's true dynamic all along. Connors mouth on his. Strong arms carrying him back to his quarters, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him desperately, grinding against one another as hands pulled at clothes. Being pressed down onto the bed, Connor stripping him of the rest of his uniform as he begged, begged, for it. His rough hands and hot mouth exploring every inch of Tim's body. One hand knotted in Tim's hair as he pressed into him, fucking him soft and slow as Tim made sounds he hoped would never leave the room.


End file.
